Who Knew?
by RavenWolvesSnakesAndMe
Summary: Who Knew about me? Who knew about my parents? Who knew about my powers? Who knew why I was rejected? Who knew why I was beaten? Who knew why I was starved? Who knew why I wasn't sent to Hogwarts? The answer is to all the questions is no one until Siren died. My name is Natalya Natasha Volkov and this is my story.


**Hello. I can't believe how well this chapter turned out! Originally it had 4,050 words but the the An's i write make more. I don't want this to be long but translations are down below.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my characters, brooms, and stores I made.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 or The Beginning**

I looked at my 'mother', her brown/blue eyes staring into my emerald ones. She was the only one who accepted me. I was tucked into her front legs lightly. She lightly licked my face as if to say 'sleep', but I couldn't Nika and Nicolas forced me to watch a series of horror movies and laughed at me as I got scared and hit and kicked me if I made any noise. They seemed to hate me for no reason. I mean we were related. Nika was Russian and she was my mother's cousin. She had taught her kids her language but not me so I had to learn though the walls and help teach myself.

I shuddered at the memory but the images didn't get out my mind. I could hear my heart pounding and I slowly curled into a ball. Siren, my mother, got up and curled around me. She was a dog if you didn't figure it out. Slowly I saw a slivery substance surround me. Suddenly a yellow flash hit Siren. It seemed that little yellow lightning bolts went through her body. I looked into her eyes worried when I saw the life drain out of her usually warm eyes and watched as they turned cold.

I crawled back. The chant 'no, no, no, no, no, no, no" was my only thought. I looked around and cried. She was gone. She couldn't comfort me. She couldn't protect me from the bullies. She could help me anymore. She was GONE! I let out a scream at the last thought. Suddenly Nicolas burst in. The door slammed against the wall. I let my conscious disappear into the depths of my mind and my body acted upon instinct and I ran out. I ran though the living room and out the door. I ran to the forest.

By the time I got control of my body, I was deep in the forest. I cried harder and slumped against the tree. I had killed the only soul to show me love and comfort. I let out another hair-curling scream and cried.

 **Five miles away**

Three people were walking through the forest in robes. One man had greasy black hair that went down to his shoulders and onyx black eyes. His name was Severus Snape. The woman next to him had black hair that turn to white blond with brown eyes. Her name Narcissa Malfoy. The last man had platinum blonde hair and steel grey eyes. His name was Lucius Malfoy.

They all stopped walking when they heard a faint scream. It sent goosebumps up their arms. Immediately three pops were heard. They didn't know where they were going just the general direction. They appeared five miles away from where they were and heard loud crying. Narcissa's mother insists which she had suppressed for so many years finally broke though and she ran towards the noise.

As she got closer she saw a figure in a ball against a tree. Its hair was tangled and in a mess. Their clothes to big and in tatters. The figure was chanting something in another language.

"*О боже, это все моя вина! Она ушла. Она мертва!" After the last word they let out another scream.

"It's my fault." The figures voice sounded feminine and Narcissa figured that it must be a girl. She slowly came up to the figure and heard the sobs getting softer. Finally they stopped and she saw that the girl was bleeding. Narcissa heard steps behind her and looked back at the men.

"Lucius, she needs a healer. She's bleeding." The men looked surprised but Lucius nodded and came to pick her up.

They apparated to the Malfoy Manor. They brought here in and rushed up to the guest room which was by Draco's. Severus went down to get a Calming Drought, A dreamless sleep, Blood-Replenishing, and a few others. Narcissa cast a diagnostic spell and found several broken bones and others that had been healed wrong. As Severus came up, she told him. He sighed and went to get Skele-grow.

Narcissa studied the girl on the bed. She had blood red hair. She had a heart shaped face with high cheek bones that didn't stretch her skin. Her nose was small and round and her lips a natural red. Narcissa was almost jealous of the girl's beauty. She also noticed that the girl had a necklace on. It had a pure sliver chain with a gold heart pendant. The pendent had a dark green 'S' on it and had tiny emeralds forming it. She waited for Severus to show up with the potions while Lucius sat. Severus gave the girl the potions and said to go to sleep but she would sleep till morning.

They all went to bed and waited till morning to talk to the guest.

The next morning Draco woke up and got dressed. He brushed his hair and styled it with gel. He walked out and noticed the guest room door was shut. It was never shut unless someone was staying there and he knew his godfather stayed in the room by the lab in the dungeons when he was here. He walked into it and saw a girl on the bed.

He was shocked by her looks and moved forwards to get a better look when she woke up.

"*Где я? Кто ты? Почему я здесь?" She shouted.

Suddenly his parents burst in, still in their bed clothes. They were all shocked. The girl had emerald eyes that shot around the room but it was the blood red that shot from the pupil in different length spikes that shocked them. He looked at his father but he just shook his head. His mother ran to the girl and said "We can't understand you."

The girl looked sheepish before saying "Sorry but I said where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Oh. You are at the Malfoy Manor. I am Narcissa Malfoy. This my husband Lucius and my son, Draco." His mother said.

"Could you tell us why you were in the forest?" His father asked.

The girl's eyes filled up with tears that threatened to flow.

"I killed her. *Это моя вина. Как я мог? Why? I am so stupid!" She said changing between languages.

"Who did you kill, if I may ask dear?" his mother asked softly.

"Siren. My mother. *Мой защитник. Мое счастье. My friend." She said the tears falling down her face.

"How did you kill her?" His father said. His mother gave the man a glare before turning back to the girl.

"I got scared. The silver stuff surrounded me. It came from my chest. It shot her with something yellow. *Он убил ее! Я убил ее!"

"Dear, what happened is you magic responded to your emotions and thought that this Siren was going to hurt you." His mother said kindly.

"My…..magic?" The girl said.

"Yes. Could you tell us your name?"

"Наталья Наташа Волкова or Natalya Natasha Volkov. My mother's cousin and her husband called me Natalie Nasha Johnson." The girl or Natalya said.

His mother and father gasped. Draco was in shock. The Volkov's were the purest of the pure-bloods and were the highest standing Russian wizarding family along with the Romanov's. The two families had married Fedor Volkov and Anna Romanov and they had a child Irina. There were rumors that she had a child before they died. Still there was Nika Romanov who married a squib, like herself. They had two children that were also squibs. It seems that the rumors were true.

"Weren't you told of your magical abilities?" Draco blurted out.

"No. Nika and Nicolas hated me and didn't tell me anything about my parents." She said. "I only know what they look like because of my locket from my father." She opened the heart pendent and it showed a picture of a woman that resembled Natalya and a man with brown hair and brown eyes. They were both smiling and the woman held a bundle. The picture was still indicating it from muggles.

"You look like your mother very much." Said his mother.

Natalya smiled softly before it fell. "They left me with Nika and Nicolas. The ублюдки."

"They didn't know that they would do that to you. They were just trying to protect you." His mother said.

"Who is your father?" His father asked.

"I don't know." She said softly.

Severus walked into the room.

"Ahh the girl has awoken. Lucius, if you want I can brew a parental potion and we can know her parents. So we can send her to them if you want." He said.

"Of course Severus. Though I might keep her." Lucius said. His godfather nodded and walked out.

"Dear, how old are you?" His mother asked.

"14" The girl said and the family gasped. If a child's magical core was not exerted or used in some sort of way by eleven, it would lash out. As the child got older it would get worse. No wonder it killed Natalya's friend. She was not able to practice or learn to control it.

"Do you have a wand?" His father asked.

"No." She said and he sighed. He sent Draco's mother a look before saying "Draco I need to talk to you."

He nodded and fallowed him out.

"Draco. I want to ask you something."

"Yes father?"

"Would you like a sister?"

Draco was shocked. His father wanted to adopt her! When he thought about it, she was powerful but needed a magical family to help her and to not to go back to her relatives.

"Yes father. It would be a nice experience especially since she is my age."

His father nodded and they went back into the room.

"I learnt Russian because Nika taught her son daughter, Mars and Minerva."

"That's what you were speaking!" Draco blurted.

"Really, no duh." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Those were stupid names for children. Why would you ever name a child that?" His mother asked.

"Nika and Nicolas loved the Roman myths so they name the boy Mars after the god of war and the girl Minerva after the goddess of craft and intelligence." She said.

Severus walked in with a clear potion in a vial and a pin. "All you need to do is add three drops of your blood and then drink it." He said and she nodded.

Natalya took the pin he gave her and pricked her finger. Blood welled up and Severus opened the vial and gave it to her. She let three drops of blood fall in and watched as it mixed. The potion turned a emerald green clash with blood red and gold. She drunk the entire thing and silence rang in the room before black words appeared in fount of her.

They said:

 _Name: Наталья Наташа Волков_

 _Mother: Ирина Ира Волкова_

 _Father: Tom M. Riddle Jr._

 _Grandfather(Dad's side): Tom Riddle Sr._

 _Grandmother(Dad's side): Merope Gaunt_

 _Grandfather(Mom's side): Федор Филат Волков_

 _Grandmother(Mom's side): Анна Кира Волков урожденная Романова_

Everyone but Draco and Natayla gasped. Tom M. Riddle Jr. was Voldemort! Only the inner circle knew this. The Dark lord had a child? Did he know? How is this possible?

"Irina Ira Volkov. Fedor Filat Volkov. Anna Kira Volkov nee Romanov." Natalya whispered

"Natalya, would you like to be adopted by me and Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." She said eagerly.

"Would like to be blood adopted? It would change you DNA and we could change your name." Narcissa asked.

"No. I like my name and I would like to save the only part of my parents I have left other than the necklace." She said while she shook her head.

"That's fine." His mother said. "How about we get you some new clothes and get you enrolled into Hogwarts." At her confused looked she said "The magical school that kids go to school to learn and control their magic."

She nodded and stood up. She had a very tattered and bloody blue shirt with tattered black jeans. She was 5'4 which was short compared to his 5'8. Narcissa brought the girl to her room while the men were left to wait.

 **With Natalya and Narcissa:**

Narcissa got dressed in a normal silk robe with gold sewing's and re-did her hair before turning to the girl next to her. She walked to her closet and got out a deep emerald green, red, blue robes out. She brought up each one to the girl before deciding on the emerald with blue sewing's.

She had Natalya put it on and nodded before curling her hair. She decided to just putting mascara on with light aqua eyeshadow. She put on a very light amount of blush before nodding. She gave the girl blue flats.

"There all done." She said.

Natalya smiled at her before they left the room. She giggled at the faces of the men.

"Did I do a good job?" Narcissa asked, smirking at their looks.

Draco and Lucius nodded while Severus walked away muttering under his breath.

"Come on boys we got to go the Hogwarts and get Natalya enrolled and pick up your letters." Narcissa said.

They nodded and Lucius rushed to get dressed while Draco ran down to eat. The girls followed down and calmly ate eggs and toast. Lucius came down ten minutes later in a robe matching Narcissa's with his cane.

He joined them and they had a peaceful breakfast. Severus joined them for a good three minutes before leaving again. Before they left Lucius called "Lucy!"

A small creature in a tiny green dress appeared. "Yes sir?"

"Make sure that Severus eats, understand?" He said.

"Yes sir." The creature squeaked before leaving.

"Dear, we are going by Floo to the Headmaster." Narcissa said.

"Okay." She said, confusion on her face.

"Watch Lucius and Draco, okay?" Narcissa said. Natalya nodded and watched as Lucius took a pinch of powder that sat in a box above the fireplace.

"Headmaster's Office!" He yelled as he threw down the powder.

Her eyes widened as green fire's erupted up and he disappeared. She watched as Draco did the same thing.

She cautionly walked up and grabbed pinch and walked into the fire place, ducking to get in.

She shouted "Headmaster's Office!" As confidently as possible while throwing down the powder.

I watched as living rooms pass by until I appeared in the fire place of an office. I resisted the urge to cough when I noticed three other people than Lucius and Draco were there.

I walked over and stood by Draco. Then Narcissa appeared in the fireplace and came to stand by me.

"Ah Lucius, what are you doing here on this fine July day." Said an old man from behind a desk.

"I have come to enroll my daughter and pick up their letters." Lucius said coldly.

"Ah yes the young lady. Dear, what is your name?"

"Наталья Наташа Волкова" I said smirking at their shock faces.

The woman had a bun up and piercing blue eyes that were held behind glasses. The man next to her was extremely short with white hair. He had warm brown eyes that held danger behind them.

"Well I am upset to say I don't know what that means." The old man said with fake kindness in his eyes but I could see the annoyance.

"*Хорошо ты, глупый старик. Вы явно тупые и глупые, чтобы не знать русский язык." I said before saying "I said Natalya Natasha Volkov."

He nodded before turning to the lady and saying "Minerva, could you please get Draco here his letter and write Mrs. Volkov's letter?"

"Yes, Albus." And she left.

"Now dear, this Professor Flitwick, Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw. Before was Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryfindor, and Deputy Headmistress." He said and I nodded.

"*Я не могу ждать, чтобы начать школу и встретиться с другими." I say, no emotion in my voice or on my face.

He just nods, annoyance clearly showing in his eyes. The lady from before comes in and gives me and Draco our letters. We then left and headed to Diagon Ally. I noticed Lucius scowled when he saw a group of redheads.

I watch them as we walk past them and into Gringotts. As we walked in I looked at the workers. They were short and ugly. I heard Draco whisper something about goblins. I guessed that' what they were.

"I would like to speak to Ragnok." Lucius said to one goblins.

They looked up and said "Sharpclaw, take this family to Ragnok's office."

Another goblin came and led us down to an office. They took a key and opened it. They opened the door and we entered. There was a goblin sitting down on a chair.

"Ahh. What could I do for you today?" They asked.

"I would like to adopt Natalya here." Lucius said stiffly.

They nodded and turned to me. "Just sign here and your parents will do the same and you will become legally under the Malfoy name." I nod and sign my name in Russian.

"I assume you're going down to the vaults now?" The goblin asked.

Lucius nodded and we were led out to where a cart was. I loved the ride down to the vault and watched as Lucius took out an insane amount of money. I couldn't believe that my hair was still curled after that ride.

"Okay, you two go explore and me and Lucius will grab the rest of your things." Narcissa said, waving us off. I saw the group of redheads again and I followed Draco as he walked up to a boy with red hair, freckles, and brown eyes, a girl with frizzy hair and blue eyes, and finally a boy with black hair, emerald green eyes and glasses. They were talking and looking at a broom called the Lightningrod. It had black wood and at the top in blue was the name. It's bristles were tipped blue. It was over 1,000 galleons.

"Hey Weasel, what are you doing? I mean your family would have to by stick by stick to get the broom but you would to share it." He sneered. I giggled before frowning.

" *Драко, неплохо. Я не терплю хулиганов, понять." I said to Draco.

"What?" He said.

"I don't like bullies. I will not talk to you if you become one. I don't care that you are my brother. I will not talk to you at all." I said.

The trio looked surprised but happy.

"But-" I interrupted him.

"No buts. Understand?" I said.

"Yes Natalya." He mumbled.

I turned away from him and said "Sorry about him. I am Наталья Наташа Волкова or Natalya Natasha Volkov."

"I am Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasely and Harry Potter." The girl said and I nodded.

"Draco, Natalya, we need to get Natayla's wand, come on." I heard Lucius call. I nodded we walked over to him.

I walked into Olivander's Wand shop. I looked around. I saw multiple stacks of wand boxes.

"So , you finally enter my store." A wispy voice said from the back. A very old wan walked out from the back.

I nod and he says "Raise both your arms." I did and he took multiple measurements.

"Now . There are three main magical cores in our world. They are a Phoenix's tail feather, a dragon's heartstring, and a piece of unicorn's hair. There can be others but those are rare."

He scuttled away to the back and looked though before grabbing a blue box. He brought it over and opened it.

"Yes a willow's tree with a phoenix's feather and 9 inches long. There try it." He said handing it to me.

I gave it a wave and there was a sound of glass shattering. I had broken a vase. I slowly put the wand down.

"No. No." He muttered before putting it back in its case.

That's how it went for a while. The pile of boxes grew and grew before he said "Maybe." And he walked all the way to the back bringing out a black box. He took out the wand and I loved it. It was white with clashes of dark brown and red. I felt tug in my chest I reached out to grab it. As my hand wrapped around it, emerald, red, and gold ribbons shot out and wrapped around me before disappearing. I look at Olivander's smiling face.

"This wand was made in my very early days. I remember exactly what happened that day. I had a feeling in my gut to make this wand. I had combined Holly, Yew, and Dogwood. The cores were different a rare scale from an even rarer snake. An albino basilisk. A tail feather from a Dark Phoenix and fur from a magical wolf. You have a fierce protectiveness of others and are loud and quirky. I suggest using this wand well." He said.

I nodded and we walked out. I watched as we walked to a place called to Knockturn Ally. We walked past many stores until we stopped in front of a store call 'The Familiars'.

Lucius turned to us and said "In the Malfoy and Black family, it tradition to come here and get a child's familiar for the child after they turn fourteen." We nod and walk in.

A man comes up and says "Looking for your familiar?" At our nod, he continues and says "Just close your eyes and let your magic find them."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt my magic go through the room and stops at a white and acid green egg. I walked to it and picked it up off the pedestal it was on. It was so small, it fit in my palm! I could feel the connection almost fully form and I could feel a presence in my mind but still could feel two more slight pulls.

I closed my eyes and fallowed my mind to another egg on the same pedestal. This one was black and silver. It fit in my hand and I could feel the second presence slowly almost join my mind. I could still feel a pull so I shut my eyes again and walked to the last pull. I walked slowly fallowing my magic to the wall where the cages were. I opened my eyes and saw a small wolf pup with silver paws, a white muzzle, and a small green almost black 'N' on its chest. Its left eye was blood red and its right was emerald green.

I felt the presence in my mind fully form and I heard a tiny voice say

 _ **Hello. Are you mommy?**_

 _No I am your human._

 _ **Oh. I feel others but they don't talk.**_ At this the pup whined.

 _They can't yet. They are not born yet._

 _ **Oh. Well nighty.**_

The pup fell asleep and I put down the black egg and laid the wolf pup in arm before picking the egg in my arm. I walked back to the front where Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco (who had a snake around his neck) were standing with the man.

"Ahh yes. Now that you're here I can tell you you're familiar's breeds. You, sir, have a King Cobra. You, young lady, have…. an albino basilisk! Wow that's rare. And a Dark phoenix and a magical wolf. Geez la wheeze. Take good care of them." He said.

I nodded and Lucius walked us out. As soon as we were in Diagon Ally again Lucius turned to us and gave us each a broom. It was the Lightingrod!

"I thought that it be nice for you to teach Natayla how to fly and what would be better if you both had the newest broom." He said. Me and Draco just nodded.

We walked into The Leaky Caldron and we did side along apparition, which I absolutely hate. I went in and up to the guest room. I got undressed and got on the pj's that were on the bed. I put the eggs on the night stand and brought the wolf into bed with me and I fell asleep.

* * *

 **WOW! Okay translations:**

 **О боже, это все моя вина! Она ушла. Она мертва= Oh God, this is my fault. She's gone. She's DEAD!**

 **Где я? Кто ты? Почему я здесь= Where am I? Who are You? Why am I here?**

 **Это моя вина. Как я мог=** **It's my fault. How could I**

 **Мой защитник. Мое счастье= My protector. My happiness**

 **Он убил ее! Я убил ее= It killed her. I KILLED HER**

 **ублюдки= Bastards**

 **Наталья Наташа Волкова= Natalya Natasha Volkov**

 **Ирина Ира Волкова= Irina Ira Volkov**

 **Федор Филат Волков= Fedor Filat Volkov**

 **Анна Кира Волков урожденная Романова= Anna Kira Volkov nee Romanov**

 **Хорошо ты, глупый старик. Вы явно тупые и глупые, чтобы не знать русский язык= Okay you old man. You are really stupid if you don't know russian.**

 **Я не могу ждать, чтобы начать школу и встретиться с другими= I can't _wait_ to start school and meet others**

 **Драко, неплохо. Я не терплю хулиганов, понять= Draco, be nice. I don't tolerate bullying. Understand?**

 **Okay the translations are from Google translator and from what i know. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
